The New God of Destruction
by KageCage
Summary: What if Raditz had a son that was selected to be the new god of destruction, and what if he was raised as Videl's brother. rated m for future chapters. Please R&R
**A/N**

 **Hey guy this is my first story. The idea just came to me one day and I decided to just go with it. The first chapter is going to be a little weird because the characters are a little OOC but I promise it will make sense later.**

Raditz looked at his new born son in the arms of his mate Nonoi with sadness in his eyes. It's a shame that this would be the only time he would ever be able to see his son. Frieza would never allow his son to live, he was surprised he let any saiyans live. He must send his son away as soon as possible to protect him.

"Where are you sending him?" His mate asked with concern I her voice. Raditz looked over to his love knowing they were both worried about their child. He was about to answer when the door to the room opened and Nappa ran in with fear and panic in his voice. "Frieza's coming!" He yelled catching the attention of both the new born parents.

"What!" Raditz yelled in shock. "Raditz what are we going to do?" His mate asked with concern in her voice. "We have to send him now." Raditz said. "But we don't have any place to send him!" She said with tears starting to fall down her face.

"Nappa stall him as long as you can." Raditz said. Nappa just nodded in response. They may not always see eye to eye but the saiyans had to stick together.

Raditz and Nonoi ran to the launch room with their son. As Raditz started up the pod, Nonoi took the opportunity to say goodbye to the new born. "I know you probably can't understand me, but I just want you to know that your mother and your father will always love you and will always be with you in your heart."

"It's ready." Raditz informed her. Kissing her child for the first and last time Nonoi placed the child in the pod. The two parents watched as the pod carrying their son shot in to space as the door behind them opened.

Frieza walked in with his usual grin. The two parents could not look at him directly. "What are you two doing in here?" He asked the two saiyans. They both tried to think of a good explanation. "Better yet why don't you tell me where your child is?"

Both Raditz and Nonoi looked up in shock. How did he know? No one but the few saiyans new. "Did you dumb monkeys really think I wouldn't notice. Well I did and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Before either could ask what he meant Frieza pointed his index finger and shot a lazar of ki through Nonoi's chest. Nonoi collapsed and Raditz caught her in his arms, feeling her life slip away she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "Raditz its okay…" she said her last words with all the strength she had left. For the first time in his life Raditz let tears fall from his eyes.

Frieza than hovered over to the launch pad and saw a pod flying in to space. He charged up a large ki ball and sent it right after the pod carrying the child. The pod was moving fast but the ki was moving faster.

Raditz watched as the large ki blast flew towards the pod carrying his son. His heart dropped when he saw the large explosion. His face was in just a blank stare at where his son use to be. Tears continued to roll down his face. He has truly lost everything.

 **Meanwhile:**

Whis had been observing the entire situation. As Frieza's death ball was about to connect with the space pod he teleported to the pod and teleported back with it. The death ball had destroyed a near planet that was uninhabited. He then opened the pod.

"Well this is interesting." He laid his eyes on the sleeping newborn saiyan. He thought who better than one of the strongest species in the universe to use for what they needed. Whis then went to wake the sleeping god of destruction.

After some time he managed to wake the sleeping god. "What is it Whis?" Beerus Said yawning a little irritated from being woken up from his nap. "This better be important."

"My lord do you remember that you were looking for a replacement for yourself?" Whis said. This caught the god's attention. "Well I believe I've found a candidate. Whis finished. "Oh is that so, by all means show me." Beerus said.

Whis lead him to the pod with the sleeping child. "Is this some kind of joke?" Beerus said with annoyance in his voice. "Not at all my lord if feel something in this child much like I did in you." Whis said with a serious tone.

Beerus took another look at the child. "Very well I'll leave him some of my ki and we'll se how he grows." The god of destruction than placed his hand on the child's abdomen and transferred some of his ki to the child as a violet light formed around the child. The two were now linked.

"Where was the child headed?" Beerus asked? "It appears he was headed for earth" Whis replied. Beerus nodded. "Send him on his way. Wake me up at the the time we decided on before. That should give him enough time to grow and get stronger." He said. "Yes my lord." Whis said as he set the child back in the pod and sent him on his way.

 **3 Months Later**

Something had fallen from the sky and landed on the outskirts of a small town. It was the space pod. The child inside would not stop crying he was alone and scared.

The pod opened and outside of it was a young pregnant woman worried for the child. She picked him up and slowly but surely got him to calm down. She noticed that this child was different. He had a tail but she wasn't going to worry about that now. "Come on let's get you home." Miguel Satan couldn't wait to tell her husband about the child.


End file.
